I Need You Caleb
by HalebStories
Summary: Caleb and Hanna thought they were alone. When Ashley walks in on them, Hanna is sent to her dads. While Ashley goes out of town Hanna throws a party...
1. Chapter 1

**This takes off from the new sneak peak Haleb scene of 6x04.**

Caleb was sitting in front of the window staring outside with barley any furniture around him. Hanna's hands wonder around the air mattress expecting to feel Caleb's body laying next to her. Hanna sat up from confusion when Caleb turns and notices her.

"Morning beautiful" Caleb spoke.

"ugh Caleb how long have you been sitting in that chair?" she asked with disappointment.

"Long enough to see the second shift of the police outside"

"Caleb my mom said you can stay over to _sleep_ , come lay down", She added. Caleb stood up and set his firm hands on her bare shoulders.

"I will but _first_ I want to go talk to those cops"

"Caleb look at me. Im _safe_. Nothing is going to happen, especially when you are here to protect me." She said. Hanna slowly stroked his six pack which she could feel through his shirt. She looked up to share eye contact with him. Caleb crabbed her cheek to pull close to him. Their lips locked slowly at first but got more rough. She pushed him down on the air mattress and laid on top of him.

"Hanna we have to stop, your mom.." Caleb broke the kiss as much as he wanted to keep going.

"My mom is at breakfast with Ted. Please Caleb I _need_ you", she pleaded by grabbing his cheek.

Caleb couldn't say no to her, especially about having sex with her. He slowly passed then suddenly crashed their lips together. Breathing heavily, Caleb flipped her so he was on top. He stood up to quickly take his shirt off and throw it behind him into the hallway. He reached into his jeans pocket to pull out a condom. He set it on the bedside table then started making out again.

***Momma Marin and Ted are home***

Walking through the front door- Ted and Ashley. Hanna and caleb not hearing a thing.

"Im going to see if Hanna and Caleb are awake and tell them we are making breakfast..as a family" Ashley told Ted heading upstairs.

"Great. I will get started on this bacon you said was so good" Ted flirted and then walked to the kitchen.

Ashley walking up stairs still with a grin other face till she notices white shirt on the floor. 'Thats strange' She thought. Suddenly she hears the two breathing heavily. She freezes then walks into Hanna's room. While Caleb begins to kiss Hanna's neck, Hanna wonders her pleasured eyes to the door frame where she finds her mom standing with a jaw dropped face expression.

"MOM!" Hanna yells.

 **I will make a chapter 2 if you guys enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb hops off of her noticing Ashley. Luckily they were still in their clothes, other then Caleb's missing shirt.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Ashley yells. Caleb fixing his hair and looking at hanna.

"Nothing! We weren't going to do anything!" Hanna snapped back.

"Really?! Then why isn't Caleb wearing a shirt?!"

"Mom relax! Nothing happened." Hanna defended. Tom runs up to the room and looks at Ashley.

"Are you okay? I heard you yelling-" Tom stops to see Hanna and Caleb standing awkward.

"Oh…Im going to get back to that bacon.." He awkwardly adds and walks back down stairs. Ashley's furious eyes looks down at the bed side table to find a small orange wrapper.

"Really? Then whats that?" She yells. Hanna quickly grabs the condom and puts it in her pocket trying to play it of, "Food wrapper…Sorry Mom, no more food in here, got it".

Ashley rushes over to her and places her right palm in front of her. Hanna sighs and slowly grabs the condom out her pocket and places it on her hand. Ashley squeezes her fist holding the condom knowing exactly what it is.

"I trusted you two!" Ashley looks at the both of them, "You know the rules!"

"Ms. Marin this isn't Hanna's fault and-" Ashley cut Caleb off, "Save it! So Im assuming this wasn't the first time?!" Ashley hoped one of them would argue to say it was. She throws Caleb's shirt at him and yells, "We are going to have breakfast then Caleb, you are gone." Ashley leaves the room.

(After Breakfast)

Ted heads to the church. Ashley looks at Caleb and Hanna doing the dishes. After that totally awkward silence at breakfast she knew they had to talk about what she walked into an hour ago.

"You two sit" Ashley demanded sitting at the dining room table. Caleb dries his hands and follows Hanna to the table. He pulls out a chair for Hanna. They both sit.

"I trusted that you two would not be doing _that._ And because you betray my trust…Caleb, you are banned from upstairs." Caleb looks down but respects her decision. "And for you" Ashley snapped looking at Hanna. "You are going to be staying with your father this weekend" Hanna's eyes widened.

"Mom! Just ground me or take my phone! Thats totally unfair!"

Ashley spoke louder then Hanna, "Im going to be gone on a business this weekend and I clearly cant leave you in the house alone." Hanna gave up trying to fight her because she knew she wouldn't win.

"Im leaving first thing in the morning. So Im going to drive you to your dads in about half an hour."

Hanna interrupted, "Mom I know you are mad but can Caleb atlas drive me to dads? Please." Ashley somehow found it in her heart to say yes.

"Here is some money for the weekend but you are still considered grounded", Ashley passed Hanna $100, "and I will be calling your father to make sure you are there in the next hour."

(Hanna and Caleb in the Car)

*Hanna on the phone with Aria*

"Yeah my mom is shipping me to my dads for the weekend-

Yeah Ill call you when I get there, alright you too-Bye".Hanna hung up the phone.

"Im really sorry about all this Hanna, i should of stopped." Caleb confused.  
"Caleb its not your fault, I think it was a team effort", they both giggled, "Plus my mom s being dramatic".

"Man its going to suck not having you this weekend. I really wanted you to test out _my new mattress_ in the apartment." Caleb said flirty.

"You don't actually think Im spending my weekend locked up at my dads house with my dad, the evil step-mother and Kate the stuck up bitch." Hanna said.

"Hanna what are you up to? Your mo specifically said-"

"Caleb please, my dad falls asleep at like 8 o'clock. I am _not_ staying at my dads the _one_ weekend my mom goes out of town. Im going to sneak out and _you_ are going to help me." Hanna confessed to Caleb with an evil smirk. Caleb smiles and shakes his head with slight disappointment.


	3. Chapter 3

(Later that night)

Hanna sent out a text to about 50 of her closest friends that there was a party at her house tonight at 8:00.

"Caleb where are you?!" Hanna argued on the phone looking out her bedroom window at her dads house.

"Babe, Im pulling up to the drive way now. Are you sure you want to do this? What if you get caught?" Caleb said.

"Ill be fine, my dad is clueless. Im coming now" Hanna hung up the phone and grabbed her purse. She silently tip-toed down the stairs in the huge house.

"Where are you off to?" Hanna heard a familiar voice speak up from the darkness, It was Kate her evil step-sister. Kate switched on the living room lights making eye contact with each other.

"Kate…I really need to get out tonight I have..a book club!" Hanna lied. Kate didn't buy it for a second.

"Fine, I'll have to go tell Tom that you are sneaking out when you are grounded". Kate starts walking towards their bedroom.

"Kate, wait! Im throwing a party at my house tonight. What do you want in order to keep your moth shut?" Hanna spoke.

Kate smiled and thought of an idea.

Caleb still waiting for Hanna in the driveway. He smiled when he heard the car door open. Hanna was wearing a smoking hot red dress with black heals and a matching purse. Caleb was so distracted that he didn't hear the backdoor open as well.

"Hanna holy shit, you look-" Caleb said still in shock. Hanna quickly interrupted him.  
"Caleb-, Kate will be joining the party tonight" Hanna said sadly. Caleb was confused he looked in the rear mirror to find Kate sitting in the backseat with an evil smirk.

Caleb figured there was a reason Hanna had invited her. He looked back at Hanna awkwardly and said, "Well you look amazing". Caleb pulled her cheek in for a kiss. Hanna didn't want it to be more then just a peck because she knew Kate was watching the whole thing so Hanna quickly moved away. Caleb began driving to Hanna's house.

"So i got everything that was on the list, snacks, sodas and alcohol-". Hanna snapped at him,"Caleb! So how was your day?". Hanna didn't want Kate to hear anything about alcohol in case she would tell.

"Hanna, please. I know what alcohol is and Im fully aware that there will be drinking at this party. _Im excited_." Kate interrupted. Hanna looked up at Caleb and made a surprising expression through their eye contact.

(Caleb, Hanna and Kate pull up to the house)

The party already started she asked Aria to let everyone in with her spare key. Caleb stopped the car and put it in park. Hanna looks at Caleb then Kate, "Are you sure you want to go in there?" Kate smiles and gets out the car to head to the house.

Caleb opens the front door of the Marin house for Hanna, being the gentleman he is. Everyone drinking, playing music and dancing notice Hanna walking in. Everyone puts their cup in the air and cheers, representing how much fun the party is. Hanna and Caleb smile. Caleb whispers in her ear, "I'll go get us some drinks. Stay beautiful." Hanna smiled.

She walks and looks around to try and find Kate. Aria, Spencer and Emily all notice her a pul her the corner.

"Hey Han, great party!" Emily said.

"Aren't you supposed to be grounded and staying at your _dads_?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, but how can I pass on this opportunity? She is out of town for the whole weekend." Hanna answered.

They giggled but they figured she would get caught. The girl love Hanna but she isn't _too good_ at getting away with things.

"Anyways what did you do to get in so much trouble?" Aria questioned. Hanna blushed, "She caught me..and Caleb, in the bedroom". They all gasped but laughed at the same time.

"You mean like fully naked on top of each other!?" Emily spoke a little louder. Hanna put her finger in front of Emily's mouth, "Shh! No not all the way. Anyways i got to go Kate is here." They all looked at each other confused.

"You invited her?!" They said in unison.

Hanna snapped and said "Its a long story, I'll tell you guys later." Hanna walked towards the kitchen to find Caleb.

"Hey babe here" he passes her a red solo cup and held up his cup for a cheers, they both drank. Hanna looked over Caleb's shoulder to see Kate already drunk grinding on Lucas. She shook her head and thought to her self, 'Im totally going to get caught. Might as well make the most of it'. Hanna grabbed another drink and chugged it. Caleb laughed.  
*20 minutes later, Hanna was already sloppy drunk*

Kate was having the time of her life. She was dancing on the coffee table with Lucas. They really hit it off.

"Okay everybody can I get your attention!" Hanna stepped up on the island holding Caleb's hand for support. "Who is up for some beer pong?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone cheered and she finished her drink. Her class mates set up the beer pong on the island to start. Her and Caleb were going first. She threw the ping pong ball straight into the cup in front of him. Everyone cheered and Caleb laughed.

"Come on babe Chug it !" Everyone cheered and he picked up the drink and chugged it with the ball still inside the cup. Once he finished seconds later, he popped the ping pong ball out his mouth. Everyone cheered. It was Caleb's turn, he missed it and Hanna yelled, "Maybe next time babe! Whose next?!"

About 10 tournaments later, Hanna finally missed the shot so she was out. She socialized then found Caleb again.

"Hey, you finally lost BP?!" Caleb yelled so she could hear through the music.

"Yeah, stoooooopid Noel Kahn beat me!" She tumbled a little bit but quickly Caleb caught her and held her up. He sat her up to sit on the kitchen counter. Hanna smiled and stroked his hair. She grabbed his drink and put it to the side. "Caleb, I love youuuuu!" she said. He leaned in and they started making out. Kate entered the kitchen and saw them making out. She wished she had a boy friend as hot and sweet as Caleb.

Caleb pulled away before things got too heated. Hanna put her hands all over his shoulders, arms and 6-pack.

"Damn. You should take this off" Hanna grabbed his shirt and started pulling it off. Caleb laughs and moves her hands away.

"Im going to go check on Kate, stay here", Caleb said.

"Ugh okay, but Caleb stay sexy!" Hanna yelled. Caleb walks through the crowd to find Kate making out with Lucas. He walks over to her and pulls Lucas back, "Can I borrow Kate for a second please?" Lucas and Kate stop kissing and Lucas walks away. Kate sits on the couch and Caleb follows her.

"Are you doing okay here? I know this isn't really your scene…" Caleb spoke.  
"Im fine! Cant the nerdy girl have fun for once?!"

"Okay…its just you should be careful with Lucas. Wait till you are sober to… _hang out_ with him."

"Caleb you are no fun! Im sure you and Hanna get _freaky_ in the sheets!" Kate said rubbing his large, strong arms.

"Okay…good talk". Caleb got up and met back up with Hanna.

(Party over)

Kate and Hanna were watching TV in the living room, Caleb walks over to them and passes them 2 black coffees.

"Here girls, drink up", Caleb politely told them.

They both sipped the drinks.

"Oh and Hanna, everything is cleaned up, no evidence that there was ever a party." He smiled. "Thank you Caleb", she leaned in and gave him a kiss. Caleb went back to the kitchen to throw away the last of the trash. Hanna and Kate sat silently.

"How are you feeling?" Kate broke the silence.  
"Better…you?" Hanna responded.

"My head hurts

& I feel sick but I'll be fine. This was fun, Thank you", said Kate. Hanna looked up at Kate and smiled.

Caleb walks into the room.  
"Are you guys ready to go back to Mr. Marin's house?"

Kate and Hanna looked at each other and got ready to go.

*They pull up to the driveway of her Dads house*

Kate sat up and leaned to the drivers seat, "Thank you Caleb, for everything. Hanna is luck y to have a guy like you." Caleb smiled back and watched her go into the house.

Hanna spoke up, "I am, lucky to have you. Thank you Caleb." They gave each over a long kiss goodbye.

Hanna walks into her room and drops her purse on her bed. On her bed is Kate. Hanna jumped.

"Kate you scared me!" She whispered.

"Sorry, Han-Hanna, I just wanted to thank you for letting me come tonight. It was fun hanging out together, as weird as that sounds…"

Hanna smiled and sat next to her, "It was fun, maybe we could hang out more often". It was so weird to think of them hanging out after everything they have been through.

"Night Hanna"

"Night Kate" Kate turns off the light and walks out the bedroom.

*Text tone*

Hanna reaches over to her bedside table to see a text from her mom.

Night sweetie, sorry about our fight, hope its not too bad at your dads. Love you -Mom

Hanna smiled and thought about everything that happened tonight.


End file.
